


Late Nights and Wildflowers

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, They all go to school together, art student kevin moon, chat fic, enjoy, group chat shenanigans, i pulled this completely out of my ass im sorry, i try to be funny but im not, i will try to form a plot, its 5 am leave me alone, jacob got here on a volleyball scholarship, mild angst at some point, moonbae and juric only romantic relationships, thats all - Freeform, the boyz tag is painfully empty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens when you and your 10 friends all run off of caffiene and sarcasm but youre also maybe kinda a little bit in love with your best friend since middle school? answer: chaos, and late night trips to walmart for unhealthy amounts of cereal.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. midnights and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> hihi the boyz tag is sadly very emtpy so im here to grace you with this peace of trash, ill try to update weekly but life happens so well see. that being said enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihi the boyz tag is sadly very emtpy so im here to grace you with this peace of trash, ill try to update weekly but life happens so well see. that being said enjoy <3

**GROUP CHAT: changmins slaves**

changmin: ok listen up gays

ju yeon yeon: hey >:(

changmin: sorry 

changmin: ok listen up gays (and juyeon hyung)

ju yeon yeon: feels nice to be included

sun(shine)woo: juyeon hyung being straight was the biggest plot twist of 2020

belly button: thought he was at least bi but alas,,,

ju yeon yeon: sorry to dissapoint you :')

kebin: its ok we support your straightness buddy <3

ju yeon yeon: thanks bro <3

kebin: no problem homie <3

hee hee: ew wtf stop it 

changmin: nice of you to join us chanhee 

hee hee: i cant believe you still wont let us change your name and im older than you, you bitch

changmin: sangyeon hyungs not here and i bullied him into giving me admin rights so suck it

changmin: anyways back to what i was saying

changmin: roll call motherfuckers 

je yeon yeon: present

hee hee: breathing

belly button: alive

belly button: im here too-kevin

ju yeon yeon: why cant you use your own phone kevin

belly button: because that involves picking it up and due to the fact im in jacob hyungs lap, this is easier-kevin

nomnom: solid reasoning, also i am present

maknae must protecc: wa$$up

sun(shine)woo: lurking

bbang boi: henlo

iron man>>: i am: here

changmin: ok so now that you all have cursed me with your presence we must discuss

changmin: a problem

maknae must protecc: or,,we could,, not discuss it

changmin: no i think we should

maknae must protecc: ill murder your family

changmin: id like to see you try, infant :)

je yeon yeon: i am: frightened

belly button: i second that

changmin: anways :)

changmin: our lovely babie eric has a

maknae must protecc: dont. you. dare.

changmin: c r u s h

maknae must protecc: goodbye.

_maknae must protecc has left the conversation_

kebin: he really just,,,noped out like that

belly button: f

hee hee: f

nomnom: f

ju yeon yeon: he has a WHAT

changmin: a crush

changmin: i do not know who it is

changmin: but he has one

changmin: this is a problem

sun(shine)woo: why is this a problem

hee hee: because eric is our child and we must protecc his feelings

bbang boy: he could probably suplex you if he wanted to chanhee

hee hee: irrelavent.

kebin: wbk chanhee a twink

belly button: youre one to talk

kebin: speak no more words. or else.

belly button: or else what :0

kebin: i wont go to walmart with you at 12 am to get cereal anymore

hee hee: g a s p

ju yeon yeon: not the cereal :0

belly button: . we will continue this conversation later

nomnom: eric texted me he says an i quote " haknyeon hyung add me back pls i was being dramatic but now its 12 am and i have nothing to do pls ill cry"

changmin: fine

_changmin added eric to the conversation_

_changmin changed erics name to lovesick fool_

lovesick fool: this is slander.

belly button: kevin i have chocolate.

kebin: that is my sign to leave, have fun with ur crush eric<3

_kebin and belly button have signed out_

hee hee: when will they realise theyre pretty much married

ju yeon yeon: who knows

changmin: fuck it is 12 am

changmin: FUCK ITS A SUNDAY

nomnom: SHIT TIME FOR ME TO SLEEP GOODNIGHT

ju yeon yeon: ill leave too later bros

hee hee: see you tomorrow dumbasses <3

lovesick fool: gnight

_7 users have signed out_

father dearest: lmao yall sleep

father dearest: goodnight children <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me on twitter   
> @nyucvlt


	2. tractors and secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look im not gonna lie i just forgot to update im sorry 

GROUP CHAT: CHANGMINS SLAVES

lovesick fool: whats up i just got hit by a tractor

sun(shine)woo: you WHAT

lovesick fool: i was walking

lovesick fool: and there was a tractor

lovesick fool: the guy stopped tho

nomnom: so like,, did the tractor actually hit you or,,

lovesick fool: im not injured but like

lovesick fool: if someone had shoved a little,,

sun(shine)woo: so you almost got hit by a tractor??

lovesick fool: i didnt get run over is what it is

nomnom: did the tractor touch you?

lovesick fool: korea is such a strange place

lovesick fool: yeah a little the guy stopped tho

nomnom: so you got no injuries from the tractor

lovesick fool: no im good

lovesick fool: i didnt get run over 

lovesick fool: just thought you guys would want to know

changmin: i just found a chip under my toe

changmin: mmm its sour cream and onion

sun(shine)woo: wh-

sun(shine)woo: you ate it?

changmin: no

changmin: but its sour cream and onion

juyeon yeon: tf do you mean eric got hit by a tractor

nomnom: hes fine tho

lovesick fool: yeah im goof

lovesick fool: goid

lovesick fool: good

changmin: goof

nomnom: goof

sun(shine)woo: goof

juyeon yeon: goof

belly button: goof

kebin: goof

hee hee: goof

lovesick fool: OH SUDDENLY YOURE ALL ACTIVE BUT WHEN I GET HIT BY A TRACTOR ONLY 2 OF YOU SHOW UP???

hee hee: you got WHAT

sun(shine)woo: hit by a tractor 

sun(shine)woo: hes fine tho 

sun(shine)woo: it was more like a love tap by a tractor

hee hee: oh ok

father dearest: why do i even talk to any of you

sun(shine)woo: beats me ur literally ancient

sun(shine)woo: we're just pushing you collectively closer to your very near grave

sun(shine)woo: old man,

nomnom: ouch

father dearest: goodbye.

lovesick fool: NO HYUNG DONT LEAVE ME ALONE WITH CHANGMIN

father dearest: and what is changmin going to do

lovesick fool: he knows T H I N G S 

changmin: speaking of things

lovesick fool: ohgod

changmin: i think we need to have a little chat with you eric

changmin: about a certain person,,

changmin: open your dms eric :))

PRIVATE MESSAGE

changmin: i know its juyeon

eric: fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tractor and chip part are based off of actual conversations ive had in my group chat so ess if youre reading this,, hai  
> follow me on twitter  
> @nyucvlt

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter <3  
> @fiwrsung


End file.
